


Some wounds don't heal (just leave pain in their wake)

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Series: Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fives is ashamed of them, M/M, Quinlan Does Not Like Fox's ex-brothers, does this count as angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: Fives lives and helps Fox find proof against Palpatine. Now he is in the Healing HallsAnd Quinlan will make sure that his boyfriend isn't bothered by his fake brothers.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & CC-5052 & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & Quinlan Vos, CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CC-1010 | Fox, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Sticks and Stones may hurt my bones but Words will kill my soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891261
Comments: 23
Kudos: 129
Collections: Commander Fox





	Some wounds don't heal (just leave pain in their wake)

**Author's Note:**

> Mhmmmmmm, new series, possible slow updates, hope you like it!  
>  ~~And that I make good enough angst~~

It was a few days after Ex-Supreme Chancellor Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious had been caught.

It was a few days after Jedi Shadow Knight Vos, ARC Trooper Fives ( _“Shhhhh, Kih’vod, shhhhh” Cody softly said, holding Rex as he cried after they were told that Fives was alive._

_“I failed him, Kote, he was alive and in pain and_ I failed him _.” Rex cried, holding onto Cody as their older brothers ran into the room and stopped near the bed, joining the hug and trying to calm Rex down._ ), Marshall Commander Fox and the Jedi Council confronted him and returned with a few casualties and everyone injured.

It was a few days after Commander Fox along with Master Shaak Ti and Master Kit Fisto was put in a Bacta Tank to heal from their injuries, but Master Ti and Master Fisto had already left theirs, only now Commander Fox was allowed to leave his and was about to be taken from the drugs keeping him asleep.

And that's why the Batch was sprinting to the room he was supposed to be in as they were only told a few minutes before instead of at least 24 hours before, as it was usual, which was weird but they could dwell on it later.

“Karking  _di’kute_ , only telling us now...” Alpha-17 muttered, slowing down as they arrived in front of Fox’s room, where Fives and Vos were waiting near the door.

“Fives...” Rex said, his eyes widening at the state of his  _vod’ika_ , who had a bandage on the side of his head and was supporting a broken arm now sitting in a chair near the door.

“What are you doing here?” Demanded Quinlan (supporting a few bandages around the neck and a on side of his face), controlling his (temporary if what the healers were saying was true) hoverchair so that he was now facing them.

“We came here to see our  _vod_ , Fox.” Explained Wolffe, moving to sit in one of the chairs.

“There’s no one here for you to see, especially none that’s your  _vod_ ,” Quinlan said coldly, glaring at them while Fives looked to the side, for some reason not wanting to look at them.

Alpha-17 frowned while Wolffe narrowed his eyes, the others stilling, unsure what to do now.

“Fox is our  _vod_ , we may have a few unresolved arguments-” Started Wolffe, but Quinlan cut him off, making the Clone Commander grind his teeth.

“‘A few unresolved arguments’?” Quinlan repeated, shocked at something before becoming angry “You Kicked Him Out Of Your Clan! How Is It ‘a few unresolved arguments’!?” Quinlan angrily asked, making air quotes as he was repeating what Wolffe said.

Cody flinched, remembering the last conversation he had with  _Ori’Vod_ , while Rex moved so he was closer to him and Bly and Ponds stepped in front of them to protect them if the argument went sour.

“Alright, calm down, it was all clearly a misunderstan-” Bly started to say, but Fives cut him off.

“Would you even be here had I not survived? Would you be here had I not have made it out and but Fox still needed you?” Fives quietly asked, still not looking at them.

The Batch stood frozen, not expecting Fives to ask them that.

Fives took that as an answer, sighing, before getting up and opening the door of Fox’s room. Stepping in, the door closed behind him.

The hall stayed silent for a few seconds before-

“Leave.” Quinlan said, in quiet anger “You have no business here, the only people allowed in the room are  _friends_ and  _family_ of Fox, which you are neither.” As Quinlan said those words, he turned the hoverchair around and followed Fives.

Leaving the Vode to their Guilt.

***************************************************

“...Quinlan…Fives...?”

“Shhhhhh, relax Fox, shhhhhhhh...”

“Rest vod, rest.”

“Where-”

“Shhhhhhhhh, sleep Vixen, I’m here.”

“Alright...”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me in either the comments OR my tumblr, via asks ofc: http://mrfandomwars.tumblr.com/


End file.
